


wanna bet?

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poker Night, canon 'verse fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: “I’ve never played poker before,” she lies smoothly. Wells taught her on the Ark when she was eleven to pass the time between classes. He also taught her the most important thing to know about playing poker. Don’t let anyone know how good you are. “Is it hard to learn?” She refuses to play the dumb blonde roll but feigning ignorance just to throw them off the trail will only help her down the line.Clarke fills in for Kane in Bellamy’s weekly poker night





	

“Son of a bitch!”

Clarke jumps a little at the sound, mostly because it sounds jovial and not like someone is being attacked. Fun times lately are few and far between so it makes her smile when she hears the commotion.

There is a loud thump and then a yell followed by four different laughs coming from a room down the hall. She glances at the book in her hand, at the paragraph she has now read three times over, and sighs as she marks her place and sets it down on the table next to her bed. With all of the noise and boyish laughter coming from Bellamy’s room there is no way in hell she makes it to the end of this chapter.

“Take that, you sneaky bastard!”

Clarke laughs out loud to her empty room at the sound of Bellamy’s voice, animated and boisterous and unlike anything she’s ever heard him sound like. There is more laughter and she grins to herself when something dawns on her.

He’s _happy_.

They are all happy. And even though it’s probably short lived, because of who they are and where they are, today at least everything is okay.

It only takes ten more minutes of laughter and yelling before she decides to investigate, not knowing exactly what is happening down there but assuming it’s a boy’s night of some sort since she hasn’t heard a feminine voice or laugh floating down the hall.

Her stomach clenches a tiny bit when she thinks about a woman’s voice coming from Bellamy’s room but it passes as quickly as it came.

She tosses her legs over the side of her bed so she can slide her feet into her boots, which she keeps close on the floor just in case. After lacing them up she crosses the room quickly, pulling the heavy metal door open and pushing it closed quietly behind her.

Five sets of eyes are fixed on her when she knocks and opens Bellamy’s door in one fluid motion, not stopping to wait for an invitation. The air in the room is smoky and she coughs a little as she waves her hand through the air. Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Miller and Macallan are all seated around a table, cigars in hand and glasses of alcohol sitting in front of them.

Everyone seems to talk at once.

“Heyyyyy! It’s Clarke!”

“First woman I’ve seen in hours. Thank the gods!”

“Clarke! Do you know how to get bourbon out of…what the hell is this shirt made out of anyways?”

“We needed a sixth and now you’re here, it’s a sign!”

And then lastly, Bellamy’s confused voice as he squints through the hazy fog of cigar smoke.

“Clarke? Did we wake you up? Fuck, I’m sorry. We’ll be quieter.”

With that Bellamy shoots a look at the rest of the table, and one by one they all quiet down instantly.

Clarke just laughs as she shuts the door behind her. “You guys aren’t being too loud. I just got bored of reading and decided to see what all the excitement was down here.”

The words, “Poker night!”, ring out all around and Bellamy rolls his eyes as he stands up next to Clarke.

“We could use a sixth, if you’re interested.” He has to lean over so she hears him over the sounds of the others. Clarke shivers a bit when his breath hits her neck.

“I’ve never played poker before,” she lies smoothly. Wells taught her on the Ark when she was eleven to pass the time between classes. He also taught her the most important thing to know about playing poker. Don’t let anyone know how good you are. “Is it hard to learn?” She refuses to play the dumb blonde roll but feigning ignorance just to throw them off the trail will only help her down the line.

She catches Monty and Jasper shooting each other looks across the table knowingly and fights the urge to roll her eyes. There is no way in hell she’s losing to these guys.

“So what are we playing for?” She asks as Bellamy pulls out the chair next to him so she can sit down. He flushes a little when she thanks him and scoots closer to the table. “And what exactly are we playing?”

Bellamy gives her a quick smile before he plops down in his own seat and clears his throat as he shuffles the deck of cards he’s holding.

“Texas hold ‘em is the game,” he says as he expertly slides the cards from one hand to the other. “Each player gets two cards…Jasper get Clarke a drink…and then we all bet like this.”

She pretends to listen intently as Bellamy explains big and small blinds, the flop and other countless facts that she’s known for years. He’s very patient with her and it’s actually really sweet, she thinks, that he’s taking the time to teach her. They don’t technically have currency or a need for it in Arkadia so they play with rocks and small bits of plastic as a substitute for chips.

“Wait,” she says as Bellamy counts out three piles of their stand in chips and sets it next to her glass of bourbon. “What are we playing for?”

“We mostly just play for fun,” Miller says, his own glass of bourbon halfway to his lips.”Bragging rights.”

“That’s stupid,” Clarke says and she almost cringes when all eyes are on her again. “I just mean, why not raise the stakes? Make things a little more interesting?”

“What did you have in mind?” Bellamy asks, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips as he studies the cards in his hand.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I don’t know. Like…the winner of each round is owed a favor from whoever she beats.”

Jasper snorts into his glass. “Whoever _she_ beats?”

Crap. She didn’t mean to say it like that. Monty narrows his eyes at her like he’s picking up on what she’s trying to hide but she hopes that his glass of moonshine will distract him soon.

She loses the first two rounds, one on purpose and one not, and she holds back a laugh when Bellamy pats her hand and tells her that it’s always tough the first time you play. They tell her because it’s her first time playing that she doesn’t owe anyone any favors.

This is turning out better than she could have hoped.

Rounds three through six are a clean sweep. She gets Jasper to do her laundry for a week, Miller has to switch her one night shift, Macallan has to shine her boots and Monty has to give her his dessert for the next three days.

“You’re a ringer,” Bellamy says, clearly impressed, and Clarke shrugs as she does a complicated shuffle that Wells taught her.

“Maybe I’ve played a few times,” she smirks as she deals the cards. She’s determined to beat Bellamy, the thought of him owing her a favor is just too good to pass up.

The end of the hand comes quickly, everyone else folds and it’s just the two of them. She gets a full house, which beats his two pair, and he groans.

“Fuck my life,” he says into his glass. “I’m terrified of what you’re going to make me do.”

Without warning a flash of dirty things crosses her mind. Mostly things Bellamy could do shirtless.

“So what do you want?” He asks, his tongue darting out to lick the dark liquid from his bottom lip.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she says truthfully and the rest of the table starts complaining.

“That’s not fair!”

“You decided right away that I’d shine your boots. Who even needs their boots shined? It’s pure fucking mud outside!”

“You just want to kiss him, Clarke. Don’t even lie.”

Clarke snickers and pushes away from the table. “I’m going to go back to my room now.”

“I’ll walk you.”

Bellamy stands up from the table and Clarke hides a grin when he flips off Jasper and Monty for “oohing” and “ahhing”.

“Those two are idiots,” he says when they start the short walk back to her door.

“But not entirely wrong,” she tells him. They are at her door before she knows it and he’s watching her lips when she speaks. “About the me wanting to kiss you, anyways. Everything else is probably a bunch of bullsh..”

She doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because his hands are in her hair and he’s tipping her head back so he can kiss her. His tongue tastes like the rich alcohol they’ve been drinking and she moans when she feels him licking into her mouth.

“So what do you want, Clarke?” His voice is rough and she can feel his heart pounding through his thin t shirt. “Anything you want. It’s yours.”

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and he practically growls at the gesture. Her hand snakes down between them and he groans when she grabs onto his belt buckle and pulls.

“I can think of a few things,” she says as she opens the door behind her with her free hand. “But they all require you to be shirtless.”

Bellamy grins wolfishly as he lets her pull him into her room by his belt. “I can handle that.”

She trusts him to keep up his end of the bargain.

He does.


End file.
